I Will Remember
by feathersmoon
Summary: Zuko is crowned Fire Lord and the Avatar travels with Katara. Even after being apart from them for the longest time he hasn't forgotten the times with team Avatar. Especially with a certain waterbender. Until one visit catches him quite off guard.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, or the original Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

* * *

I stood impatiently just below the steps to the entrance of the palace. The stone path that lead to the gate was rather lengthy now as I gazed at my surroundings. At one time I might have thought it was impressive and even go as far to say it was beautiful. Each brick carefully cut to look as if it was simply picked up, found in it's jagged, rough state. The plants picked mainly for their color. Maroons, scarlets, crimson. Named the hue of red and it'd be here.

Now as I stared the path I was rather irritated. I would have to wait longer than necessary to see her. Ever sense I was crowned Fire Lord I was mainly stayed in the Fire Nation. She decided not to make residency in her original water tribe, but instead travel with the Avatar.

My thoughts were still of her, which caused me to glance over at the woman standing next to me. Mai. We had been through a lot, yet somehow she saw something in me. I know I should have thought more of her, cared for her more, anything, but I just couldn't. She angered me more than she pleased me even after all this time.

Mai stared at her nails, already bored of the visit before our guests had stepped inside the palace grounds. She crinkled her nose unattractively when she saw a scrape of dirt under one nail. With a sigh she called for a servant who quickly headed over to her.

I soon lost interested, turning back to the gate. I hadn't noticed, but the large doors were already opened and a couple headed up the stone path. My eyes drifted immediately to the woman in blue attire. Her hair was kept in the familiar two small loops in the front, each had two beads inthem. The rest of her hair was in a complicated, yet graceful and beautiful twisted bun at the back of her head. One section had a blue comb woven in and the end of her hair was tied together with blue, silk ribbons. Though it was terribly hot outside she was in full water tribe costume. A cloak made of a light blue, decorated with a crescent moon and brilliants stars. Her dress was made of beautiful, dark blue fabric. When she looked up at me a warm smile lit her face.

"Zuko, it's been too long," She lifted her arms as if to hug me, but then looked over at the Avatar from the corner of her eye. He stared at her, love written all over his face. So she instead grinned wider and bowed slightly to me. Then she turned to Mai, who didn't even pretend to be pleased by their arrival.

"Fire Lord Zuko, it _has_ been too long, old friend," Aang spoke this time. He had grown a little sense over throwing Ozai. He still wore the monk clothing, he was still bald, and still carried around a staff/glider.

"Yes," was all I could say. It wasn't that I didn't want him here, just that things had changed. After I had searched for him and tried to kidnap him for so long it was hard becoming allies. But we eventually were able to call each other friends. Then when we went off to our separate duties Aang changed. His personality was different. I'm not able to explain, but there was something different. Though, maybe I was the one who changed. There was something between us and I seemed to be the only one who noticed.

"Katara and I have an announcement to make," Aang declared as he wrapped an arm around her waist. I half grinned in an attempt to hide the fact that I found the showing of affection strange. The monk must of have found some hidden confidence between the time they had seen each other and now.

"Aang," Katara's blue eyes flickered downward as if ashamed by the announcement. Her cheeks burned a bright red. "Could you not wait until we were at least inside?"

I looked over at Mai and was surprised to find her somewhat interested. Having such a long relationship with her I had come to know when something caught her attention. Mai's eyes flickered from Aang then to Katara and back, settling on the first. A single dark brow rose up slightly, though her hand was still held up as if she would go back to examining it in a moment.

"We're engaged," The Avatar's smile grew even wider as he stared at his fiancée. "We plan to get married in spring."

* * *

**I told myself I wouldn't make another fanfic, espcially one for this because I don't know a lot about it, but here it is. I have more written, but I just wanted to leave it at that. You'll find out Zuko's reaction later. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, or the original Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

The way he spoke seemed almost boastful to me. I was rather annoyed by this new confident Aang. I would have preferred to the childish adolescent Avatar to this. I might have gained some patience, but I knew by the end of this visit it was going to be worn thin, and fast.

Mai grabbed onto my arm, squeezing tightly. I broke the trace, realizing how much time had passed in silence. I managed a tight smile, but I couldn't bring myself to congratulate them properly.

"Great. Congratulations," Mai said, her voice was almost like a long sigh. Though something about it almost seemed sincere. Before I had a chance to think about it she had looped her arm around mine and spun us around to lead the guests into the palace. I quickly matched her fast pace. I looked over my shoulder to see Aang and Katara following behind. They were much slower and had already engaged in conversation. Katara laughed quietly and blushed at something the Avatar said. I turned away bitterly, a sour taste in my mouth.

"What's wrong with you," Mai hissed in my ear. Her grip around my bicep was growing tighter and I could faintly feel her nails digging through my robes to my skin. She rarely was ever angered by anything, so I knew I clearly crossed the line with my actions.

"Nothing," I cast my gaze to the walls as we passed by. I didn't feel like explaining myself to her or anyone for that matter. Besides, I wasn't sure I could even tell why I felt to annoyed by Aang.

Mai gave a look and I swallowed loudly. With a sigh I finally added, "It's been a long day. That's all."

She wasn't at all satisfied by the answer, but recomposed her tranquil, bored expression. She didn't saying anything further about, and I decided not to bring up the topic either.

We rounded a corner, going down another long hallway till we stopped a large door. A servant bowed before pushing the door open for us. Mai let go of my arm, sitting down at table.

The original table that stood there was large enough to fit nearly all our guests during some party or formal event. But a smaller table replaced that one to meet the needs of four people. On the surface was the Fire Nation emblem. A wide variety of food was scattered across the table and a series of silverware went with each of the four chairs.

The room was spacious, much larger than necessary. The original table could seat everyone for nearly any occasion, but now there was a much smaller table that stood in the middle of the room. It's dark wooden surface had the fire nation emblem painted on it. Four empty plates were arranged on the table and the rest of the table had a wide selection of food.

I quietly sat next to Mai, who was carefully setting a napkin on her lap. The other two moved to the opposite side of the table. Aang pulled the chair out of the way for Katara before settling down across from me. I looked down at my lap with slight embarrassment, then glanced over at Mai. She didn't even seem to notice the simple gesture made by the Avatar. She had plucked a grape from a bunch and examined it for any defects, then pushed it between her lips with a finger. She slowly chewed on the fruit and avoided looking at anyone with the same old bored expression.

"I heard Sokka and Suki were visiting the Southern Water Tribe," I tried to spark some conversation. It succeeded in breaking the one Katara and Aang were having between themselves.

"Actually," Katara corrected, "they left there a month or so ago. I just received word yesterday that they were in the Earth Kingdom. Visiting Toph and travelling. They can't seem to find one place to settle." She smiled at this and shook her head once.

I nodded softly, scooping some kind of mashed fruit onto my plate along with a biscuit. I shoved the fruit mixture into my mouth, pretending to be absorbed in eat rather than trying to take peeks at Katara.

"You cut your hair, Mai?" Katara spoke again, trying to fill the silence that had taken over.

"No," Mai said softly, her voice winding down into one depressed sigh.

"Oh," Katara hunched over slightly, and stared down at her plate. That didn't last long because before I could save her, Aang did.

"You know... I think we should all visit Ba Sing Se," the Avatar spoke with heightened excitement. He smirked and took a bite of bread. From the expression on his face I knew he was already scheming in his head.

"I hate travelling," Mai almost spoke with a hint of hate, but I really couldn't tell. Anyone else would have assumed it to be your normal, dull tone.

"We haven't been to the Earth Kindgom captical in months! And I would love to see Toph and Sokka and Suki again. We'd all be there together, just like old times." Katara's eyes were bright. She seemed delighted by the idea of seeing everyone of team Avatar once again.

I shrugged slightly, propping my elbow on the table and holding one side of my face in my hand. I spun my fork through the orange mush on my plate, not really paying attention to it. To be honest, I didn't want to travel either, but it would extend my time with Katara. And maybe I could repair my relationships with the others as well.

"Are you trying to tell me something? You don't like here in the Fire Nation's royal palace?" I tried to joke, though my tone didn't hint at it.

"Of course not, Zuko!" Aang made a mock hurt face. Then Katara apologized for offending me, though I should have been the one apologizing for making such a dumb joke. Then Aang was talking again, "We could ride Appa and wander around the city. No meetings, no royal duties, nothing. We'd just enjoy ourselves as tourists."

"I'm not riding Appa," Mai made her thoughts known. "I'm not sitting on some smelly, dirty animal for any length of time."

"Appa isn't - -" Aang began to protest, but Katara grabbed his hand and smiled as she interrupted.

"That's perfectly fine. We'll just take a ship and train there."

Aang gave her a look that said that really wasn't necessary and taking Appa _was perfectly fine_. But Katara just shook head, then whispered something into his ear. He let out a sigh, quickly giving up on the argument.

"Well?" The Avatar and Katara looked at me with expectation. They didn't even bother with Mai, knowing she'd find someway out of it if possible.

I swirled my fork through the goop on my plate a couple of times, making a large swirl on top before I finally answered, "We'll come along."

"Great, we can start planning now," Aang flicked a finger, and suddenly a berry flew into the air then into his mouth. He began to eat more, thrilled by the idea of seeing everyone again.

Soon after, Mai excused herself, rising to her feet and leaving out a different door from the one they originally entered in. I did feel bad about it, but I couldn't just follow after her. Plus, I knew better than to do that. She needed some time alone, I figured.

The two sitting across me were already bouncing ideas off each other. I sucked in a deep breath, finding myself rather bored. I almost would have rather been filling out paperwork than listening to them talk. If you had ever been the 'third-wheel' of a date, you would understand how I felt at that moment.

"I think we should continue this discussion tomorrow." They stopped as soon as I spoke. Afterwards I stood and left quicker than I should have. I knew I should have told them that the servants would lead them to their rooms, but the servants would do that for me now.

Navigating through the empty, large halls I came to my room. I walked in, shutting the door behind me. Mai sat on the bed, a book in her lap and a lazy expression on her face. To my surprise she looked up from reading and smiled sincerely at me.

"Grow tired of their constant babble?" She closed the book, setting it on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Quite," I slipped into the walk-in closet to change from my formal robes to my sleeping robes. Mai watched as I emerged with a different glint in her eyes. There was sly grin on her face and I could not help myself. I leaned over her, kissing her on the mouth. When we pulled away there was still a smirk on her face. "You're gorgeous when you smile."

Mai's smile grew just a little, then she laid down under the covers and said with a hint of happiness, "Goodnight Zuko."

* * *

**Has the world gone mad? Two chapters in one day for the same fanfic! Your lucky to get two chapters from me in a week, but the same day? Anyway, here is some necassary info for those who think dirty things. Mai and Zuko may share the same bed, but they don't go any further than kiss. And they are, in fact, not married. Also, sorry to those who are like "Where the heck is the zutara? Why is Zuko suddenly kissing Mai after having such feelings for Katara?" Well, he's been with Mai for years and he's not going to abandon her suddenly, so you'll just have to wait and see. ;)**


End file.
